Cassandra Cheney and the Hourglass
by Cassandra Cheney
Summary: This is a crossover of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Teen Titans, and X-men. This follows the first year ((and maybe more)) of a young girl's time at Hogwarts. This is a maurauder era fic for the most part.
1. Time Travel

Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic. I really hope that you like it. If not, oh well. This is sort of told in a strange way. This spans over Cassandra's first ((and maybe more)) years at Hogwarts. Every so often, in **bold**, she will make remarks, as though telling the story. They're very far in between and shouldn't be too bothersome, if they are then I guess we will have to deal with them then. Well, most of this is a flashback, or dream in the case of this chapter, but there are also the parts where it is in the present time at _Xavier's School for the Gifted_.

This is rated for violence in some chapters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, X-men belongs to Marvel Comics, and Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien. I do however own Cassandra Cheney and Time. Wren belongs to my friend Rachel, who gave me permission to use her character.

So, now that I am done rambling, get to it :).

* * *

"You know too much, you foolish girl," said a dark cold voice that sent shivers up your spine. The voice seemed to come from a tall, black-cloaked figure. He held a black wand at a young girl of the age of 13. The arm that held the wand, you noticed, slowly started to rise steadily to point at the girl. 

The girl didn't not move or look startled in any way at all. The only movement she made was her steady breathing.

"Why do you say I know too much? Is it because I saw you slaughter two of my best friends and then try to do the same to their son? Or is it because I saw you at one of your weakest moments?" She asked her voice was still one of a child yet; somehow, it seemed wise, wise beyond her years.

He laughed. It was a high evil laugh. It seemed to fit him well. It, like his voice, was dark, cold, and sent shivers up your spine.

"You still saw and know too much for your own good... So there is only one thing for me to do..." He said as he tightened his grip on his long, black wand. "Avada Kedavr-"

* * *

Cassandra sits up quickly in her bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. This was possibly the tenth time she has had this same dream this month...

She looks around and picks up a picture off of her desk and looks at it. She notices the picture of her friends she had had at Hogwarts. The picture was of Wren, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans. Tears slowly came to her eyes as she remembers her friends, and how she had gone to Hogwarts sort of as an accident.

* * *

'**Well... I'm guessing, to understand this a little better, we need to go back in time, back to a few years ago, when I met a mutant named Time...'

* * *

**

Cassandra had been taking a short cut to _Xavier's School for the Gifted_ ((The headquarters of the X-Men)) when a man confronted her. He was about twice as tall as herself.

"You, girl, what's your name?" The man asked as he pulled a strand of long white hair out of his face.

"My name's Cassandra Cheney, yours?" she asked, after a moment's pause.

"Charles McCain," he said," But, please, call me Time." he added as he smirked.

'Time?' She thought to herself.

"Here, someone told me to give this to you..." He said handing her a small hourglass. " All you do is flip it over, don't worry, it doesn't hurt..." He said, turning around. He whispered, "much." Then he was gone.

Cassandra just stared at the hourglass blankly. When curiosity had taken over, her hand slowly reached for the hourglass, and proceeded to turn it over.

As she flipped it over, time seemed to stand still.

* * *

After a moment she seemed to have been pulled backward. When she finally stopped falling she looked around and rubbed her head, which had hit against the hard cement floor. She looked around not noticing where she was. She slowly stood up and walked out of the building, which seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review._ ((Sorry I got a little line happy.)) 


	2. The Letter

Hey, here it is, the lovely second chapter. ((+cough+ just +cough+ kidding +cough+))

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, the X-men belongs to Marvel Comics, and Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien. I do however own Cassandra Cheney and Time. Wren belongs to my friend Rachel, who gave me permission to use her character.

* * *

Cassandra stared out of the only door into the dark streets. Her eyes widened slightly. She looked around then at her watch only to find out that it had stopped. 

Cassandra walked over to a corner of the warehouse where she laid down and quickly fell asleep.

She woke up early the next morning. A large, brown barn owl's hooting had awakened her. It had a letter tied to its leg that was addressed:

**_Miss Cassandra Cheney_**

_**Old Warehouse**_

_**London**_

This note scared her a little because of how detailed this had been, but it would have scared her more if she hadn't known Professor Charles Xavier, a telepath.

She carefully opened the envelope and stared at the contents within. She pulled out one of the pieces of parchment and read it.

_**Dear Cassandra Cheney,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

She hadn't really wanted to read the signature so she skipped to the postscript.

**Included in this envelope is a list of supplies and a key for a vault at Gringots. A fellow named Charles McCain told me to give it to you...**

She pulled out the other contents of the envelope, which was a key and a list of school supplies. She looked out the window and noticed a building called the '_Leaky Cauldron_.' She swore that she had not seen that building there the night before...

Out of curiosity she walks into the _Leaky Cauldron_.

* * *

Thanks, please review! I know that these first few are short, but I will try to make them longer. 


	3. The Strange Train Ride

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, the X-men belongs to Marvel Comics, and Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien. I do however own Cassandra Cheney and Time. Wren belongs to my friend Rachel, who gave me permission to use her character.

I will try to update more often. I am writing these at lunch and in between periods, so I am sorry for any mistakes I am going to make.

* * *

"**Well, this is where it starts to get sort of blurry for me, with all the time travel sickness, but I will try and tell it to the best of my ability."

* * *

**

Cassandra Cheney walked slowly into the _Leaky Cauldron _out of curiosityAfter all, curiosity killed the cat. She looked around at all of the magical people and creatures in the small room. They reminded her of all of the characters that she had read about back home in New York.

And there it was. Right in front of her was another one of McCain's hourglasses. She looked around, hoping that no one noticed it as it hovered in front of her. She was happy when she noticed that they hadn't. She stared at it, arm halfway outstretched as she wondered if she should reach out and grab it.

Her hand was halfway there, but she couldn't decide. 'What if it will take me home?' she thought, opening her mind to her ultimate goal. 'What if it screws my life up more? What if it doesn't do anything and ruins her last chance to get home?' At this she slowly started to lower her arm, feeling that the odds were too great against her. An angry witch rudely pushed past her, causing her to bump the hourglass. 'Oh, crap.' She thought.

Then time stood still.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was waking up in a small compartment in what she guessed was a large train. When she looked out the window she noticed that the train was winding its way in between hills and mountains. The sun was setting which created a breathtaking sunset that was framed by the hills and mountains. Cassandra slowly unglued her face from the sunset she had been marveling at. 

She then noticed that she wasn't the only one in the compartment. They were two girls. One was tall, Cassandra guessed, and had long blonde hair, which was up in a neat bun a funny looking stick protruding from it. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she muttered a greeting in another language. The other was a medium sized girl who had long fiery red hair. She was sitting quietly in a corner of the compartment, her beautiful lime green eyes intently set on a book in her lap. The second girl sort of reminded her of a superhero she had read about in her large comic book collection.

This is when thememories hit her. This reminded her of how running into a brick wall felt. These memories were of her going shopping in a place called _Diagon Alley_, of _Kings Cross station_, and of the long train ride before she had fallen asleep. She remembered these two girls entering the compartment and asking if they could sit in here with Cassandra. They had remained silent this whole time.

"Hello," Cassandra said, feeling a little uneasy. "My name is Cassandra Cheney, but all of my friends call me Cat. May I ask what your names are?" She finished politely.

The blonde smiled. "Hello, my name is Celebriel Isilel, but you can call me Wren." She replied. Cassandra noticed that she had something about her that seemed calming in a way.

The redhead looked up, also smiling. "I am Koriand'r, but everyone calls me Kori," She said in a heavy accent that Cassandra didn't recognize.

"So, erm, where are you guys from? " She asks. "I'm from America," she added. A look of fear flashed on Kori's face for a few seconds.

"We are from around here." Wren answered quickly for them both.

It remained silent for the rest of the trip. When it was time to get into a boat they joined a group of four noisy boys.

Now they were off to the sorting.

* * *

Hey. How did you like it? I have most of the next chapter written, I just need to finish it and then type it up. Please review! Thanks! 


	4. The Alien, the Elf, and the Sorting

Hello! How are you? I am fine here :). So, this is WAY longer than the others, so I hope you like :).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, X-men belongs to Marvel Comics, and Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien. I do however own Cassandra Cheney and Time. Wren belongs to my friend Rachel, who gave me permission to use her character.

* * *

Cassandra Cheney stood next to her two new friends, Wren and Kori. The sorting had finally started to get into the B's. 

"Black, Narcissa." Was the next name called. She had long blonde hair and a look that killed. She was sorted into Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius." Cassandra was shocked when she saw one of the black haired boys climb onto the stool. 'How could he be related to her?' She thought as she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Narcissa talking loudly to the others. 'He was so nice the few times I have talked to him.' To Cassandra these two people seemed like complete opposites. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the hat yell out "Gryffindor!" She smiled as she saw Sirius hop down from the stool and run to the Gryffindor table.

Cassandra's thoughts slowly wandered as two more students were sorted. One was in Ravenclaw the other in Slytherin. Again she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts, but this time it was because of the hard jab of Wren's finger.

As she slowly headed toward the stool, thoughts started to some to her head. 'What if I'm not supposed to be here?' She thought as she slowly climbed onto the stool and placed the hat carefully on her head. Her grey eyes were focused on the floor.

'So, a time traveler I see…Interesting, we haven't had one of those in a while.' The hat taunted. 'So, where to put you; smart, but in a more worldly sense; brave, but that comes with all of the time travel; sly, mischievous, you also have the ability to lie well, all traits perfect for Slytherin. Hm… I know where to put you now.' The hat told her.

Fear swallowed Cassandra's closed eyes, expecting the worst.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and Cassandra was shocked as she got off of the stool, set the hat down, and walked toward the Gryffindor table, which had erupted into cheers. When she sat down she was sure to leave room for Kori and Wren in high hopes that they would be joining her soon.

* * *

At the end of the sorting Kori and Wren had joined Cassandra along with another girl who looked a lot like Kori; just her hair wasn't as long or as red. She would later find out that her name was Lily Evans. All four of the boys they had ridden in the boat with were also Gryffindors 

After a great dinner, which left them all bursting at the seams, was over they went up to their dormitory to officially 'move in'.

Cassandra was surprised to find her trunk full of small things she had left in New York. She found some of her comic book posters, which she had hurriedly put up. As she came upon some self-taken pictures of the X-men and other students at the institute, she started a losing battle of trying to hold back the tears.

Wren had heard some soft sobbing coming from the bed next to her own.

"Cassandra, is – is everything alright?" she asked, concern plastered on her face as she moved around the bed to look at Cassandra.

"Yeah, I – I'm fine," Cassandra replied as she wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. Wren took the pictures from Cassandra's hands and forced her to sit on the bed. Wren faced the wall and pinned the pictures up on a corkboard. By this time the other two girls had approached them. Lily sat herself down next to Cassandra and was now wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'We must look so stupid.' Cassandra thought, the tears slowly starting to fade away. "Sorry," she said and got up.

"It's okay," they all said in unison.

"We should probably get to bed," Kori pointed out while looking at the clock next to her bed. It was already 11 o'clock.

They all agreed and changed silently into their pajamas. After a quick round of goodnight's they fell asleep.

* * *

Cassandra got up early the next morning and went through her new morning routine: shower, change, breakfast, and classes. This was strange to her. When she was in New York her routine had been majorly different. She would start by having breakfast, then get changed, have an hour or two of combat practice, shower, get changed, and then go to classes. She had been on this schedule for the last four years. 

At breakfast she had spent most of her time talking to her friends. She was glad to find out that Kori and Wren were also 'troublemaker's' like she was.

Her first class was a double dose of Potions. About ten minutes into the class she was regretting that she had ever said that the class that she was most looking forward to was Potions and that she was glad that they were having it as their double class. It had been terrible from the start. They had to make a potion in groups that the teacher chose. She was the only one in a group of two. Lily, Wren, and Kori had been one group while She and a Slytherin named Severus Snape was another. They were supposed to make a 'health serum' which, when placed correctly on small wounds and bruises, would heal them on the spot. The result was supposed to be a honey brown in color when completed, but theirs was a hot pink. It was too late to fix, though, and they had to put a sample in a flask and hand it in. Severus was furious and had told the professor that Cassandra had purposely ruined their potion and refused to fix it. She had received a detention and ten points was deducted from Gryffindor. Cassandra had claimed that a strand of Severus' hair that had about eleven years of grease caked on it had fallen into the pot, causing it to spoil.

Her next class, Charms, had ended up much better. They had learned a few simple spells and she, Wren, and Lily had each received ten points for accomplishing these correctly before the others.

At lunch the four spent time talking about normal stuff; how classes were, about a few boys they had seen, some places they had been to, etc. When the topic had come up about where people were from all but Lily hesitated.

"Well, if I tell you, will you promise to keep this a secret?" Kori asked. When they all replied with either a nod or a 'yes' she continued. They all leaned in close to hear. " I am from Tamaran. It is a planet just outside this galaxy." She said and looked at the surprise on everyone's faces.

"Mine needs to be a secret too," Wren said and went on. " I am from Middle-Earth. I am an elf," as she said this she lifted the hair covering her ear to reveal her pointed ear, careful not to let anyone else see.

" I am from New York," Cassandra said, feeling nervous with her friends' eyes set on her. " I used to live at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am a mutant and a member of the mutant team, the X-Men." She finished. Lily's mouth was slightly ajar.

"Wow," she said, surprised. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks Cassandra said, thankful for their trust and honesty.

After lunch they were off to their other classes, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Nothing eventful really happened in either of these classes.

* * *

Please, Review! 


	5. The CKW

Hello agian! I am sorry it has been so long. With the process of moving and then getting used to the new town I haven't been writing as much. I am truly sorry for that and I promise I will get better. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so. If I don't go a head and e-mail me to get my butt off of the couch and get the chapter posted.

Anyway, about this chapter. This will bring the X-Men more into the story and may be a little confusing. I promise to try better next chapter! And I am sorry, I am really bad at accents, so if you have any corrections in my southern drawl, please do so!

By the way, my email is This is just incase you have any corrections or want to know a little more...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, the plot, and the two unknown mutants. Marvel comics owns The Xmen, DC Comics own the Teen Titans, JRR Tolken came up with Lord of the Rings, Wren belongs to my friend, Rachel.

* * *

"Kitty, calm down!" Professor Charles Xavier pleaded to the young girl in front of him.

"Okay… I can't find Cat. I haven't seen her since last night when she left for the comic shop. She wasn't in combat practice this morning." Kitty concluded, running a hand nervously through her straight chestnut brown hair. Cassandra never missed a single combat session, even if she was sick.

"Come with me." Xavier said as he wheeled his wheelchair out from behind his wooden desk. He was headed to the concealed elevator behind one of his bookcases, holding some of his beloved books. '_Jean, could you meet me by Cerebro?' _The telepath called silently to one of his first students; fellow telepath Jean Grey.

'_Of course, Professor.' _Jean replied obediently like a dog called to it's master's side. She did this out of gratitude for her mentor. Without him she would probably be in a psych ward somewhere instead of out in the open, like any normal person.

"Do you know where she was before she.. Disappeared?" Xavier asked Kitty as the elevator neared it's destination.

"All she mentioned to me was that she was taking her routine trip to the comic book shop in town." Kitty replied as they made their way down metal lined hallways. After a few turns they reached a long hallway that led to a pair of circular sliding metal doors. Standing in front of these doors was none other than Jean Grey.

"Hello, Professor. Kitty." Jean greeted them, a smile on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly when she noticed the worried look on Xavier's face.

"Miss Cassandra Cheney has apparently gone missing…Kitty has brought this to my attention and I was wondering if you could help me find her." Xavier explained as he wheeled to become parallel to the doors. A small beam came from the center of the circular doors in front of him, taking a scan of the professor's retina.

The doors slid open with a soft _snickt_, allowing the three to enter. They quickly entered the room, allowing the doors to slide shut once more. They found themselves in a large circular room and they were standing on a long, unsupported runway. The professor wheeled his wheelchair up to a small desk-like structure and slid a metal helmet on his shiny bald head.

Cassandra closed her eyes as she thought about how to phrase her answer to her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. She sat bolt upright, a shiver quickly passed over he spine. 'Is that what I think that was?' She thought to herself. She could have sworn she had felt someone try to break through the psychic barriers that Professor Xavier had helped her build in her mind. It was some sort of a… tickling sensation.

Cassandra turned around quickly. There was a quill floating behind her, rubbing up against the back of her neck. She glared at a boy named James Potter, who was laughing hysterically at her reaction along with three of his tagalong friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Cassandra snatched the quill out of the air as everyone in the common room watched, waiting for what would happen next. She smirked wildly as she stood, grabbing her ink bottle as she did so.

"Kori, Wren? Could you please come over and help me?" Cassandra asked in a polite voice. Kori and Wren smiled at each other before standing up, bringing their own quills with them. The three stood in a formation in front of the four, not so joyous boys.

"Hmm…" Wren said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "What should we write?" She asked as she muttered a spell to the ink bottle that resided in Cassandra's open palm. Cassandra smiled wide as she inserted her quill into the ink bottle before leaning over Sirius. Her quill soon made contact with Sirius' forehead as she wrote: 'Loser' in large letters. The others followed suit and they stood back to take in their handy work. Peter was now inscribed with the word 'Stupid'; James with 'I'm with the Loser'; and last but not least, poor Remus with 'I'm the Loser who is with the other Losers'.

The four got up, growling and glaring at the girls before stalking off in the direction of the portrait hole.

"Oh… And don't think you can just go and wash it off. Do you think we are that stupid?" Kori said, holding back laughter, "No matter how hard you scrub, the ink won't come off for another few days." The boys silently went off to their room, followed by the laughter of the students in the room.

Lily wandered out of her hiding place in the corner, hand on her hips. "What did you just do?" She asked in a serious voice… well as serious as she could get it since she was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Professor has been in there for like, all day." Kitty commented to two of her best friends.

"Ah was thinkin', what if she doesn't want to be found?" Rogue suggested in her heavy southern accent.

"Do you really think she could hide from the professor for this long? I mean she is pretty strong mentally, but professor is like, the best telepath in the world…" Jubilee remarked.

"Well… maybe she turned into a cat. It would be harder to sense her that way, right?" Kitty asked.

"Ah'm sure professor has already thought 'a that." Rogue pointed out. "Ah guess where ah'm stuck is why would she want to run away?"

"I don't think any of us know that much about her to know exactly." Jubilee said as they walked into the large bedroom the three girls shared with Cassandra.

"Well, there is always a way to find out…" Rogue said as she walked over to Cassandra's dresser and grabbed a small purple book with a large black cat on the front.

Cassandra sat in between Sirius and Wren in detention the next day. She silently ripped off a small piece of the parchment she was supposed to be writing lines on and separated that in half, writing the same note on each piece of paper. '_Sorry I got you guys in trouble… they just bug me so much…' _She passed one to Kori and Wren.

'_It's okay. It is way worth it!' _They wrote back, putting a smile on Cassandra's face.

'_Jeez, their good… I never would have thought of jinxing the ink like that. Maybe we should try it on Snivilus tomorrow.' _Sirius wrote to James, who was seated in front of him.

'_I could think of better ways to get revenge on someone. The ink think wasn't half bad though.' _James commented back.

"She was the one that did that!" Rogue screamed. "Ah thought that was Logan tryin' to be funny. I smelled like crap fah two weeks."

"Yes, well, you have to admit. It was kind of funny." Kitty said, holding back laughter.

"I don't see anything that would support our running away theory." Jubilee said, moving the book slightly so that Kitty could see. "Actually I am finding more proof against it. Here listen to this:

'_That new kid, um… John I think, ran away today. I don't really know why anyone would want to run away from here. _

_'If it weren't for the professor I would still be in that excuse of a home. I'm not saying I had a bad life or anything.. It's just my mom and dad were never home and my brother and sister got most of the attention. They got whatever they wanted.'"_

'_X-Men, please meet me in the War room.' _Professor interrupted telepathically.

After the whole team had gathered, Xavier put a few images up on the screen behind him. They consisted of one being Cassandra, the others being Pyro, a mutant with the control over fire, Avalanche, a mutant with the control over the ground, and Quicksilver, a mutant with the power of speed.

"As you probably already know, there have been a number of disappearances as of late. One including our own, Cassandra Cheney. "The others include Pyro, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and two other mutants I have been searching for.

" I have tried my best to try and locate them, but I have failed to do so thus far. It is almost as if they fell off the map entirely. I am asking you now for any ideas you may have to help us find them." Xavier said. His face looked a little warn out and tired from all of this, yet he still shoves on.

"Could they have, like, run away and joined Magneto? I mean, he already has the technology to block cerebro, right?" Kitty offered.

"That is a possibility, but something like that will have drawn people's attention." Professor said, smiling in a thankful manner to Kitty,

Silence. Terrible Silence.

"Maybe it's not where they are, but when…?" A soft voice said from the back. "I mean, what if they have gone back or forward in time? We've done it before." Gambit said, moving his head slightly out of the shadows. He was leaning against the wall comfortably.

"Good idea, Remy. But now the question is, how?" Professor looked at each of the members of his team, hoping someone would say something.

"Well, Professor, what were the other mutant's powers?" Jean asked, thoughtfully.

"One could turn into a fire entity and the other's powers are unknown to me."

"Maybe they contributed… I mean if you don't know what his powers are, then how are we to know?"

"I think there is a way we could reconfigure cerebro to search through different time periods to find them." Kitty said, remembering one of her computer projects she had done.

"We could deffinetly try it." Professor said, a smile on his face. He was happy someone had thought of something. "Jean, Hank, could you assist Kitty with the reconfiguration?"

Three girls sat in the corner of the crowded gryffindor common room, huddled together over a piece of parchment.

"So, what shall we call ourselves? We don't really want people finding out who we are. We don't want to be stuck in as many detentions as the Marauders." Kori said, her quill readied against the parchment in her lap.

"How about we use our initials." Wren suggested. "Like 'WKC'?"

"That sounds too much like KFC, Kentucky Fried Chicken." Cassandra sighed after she saw the confused looks on her friends faces. "Forget it… How about we do it in alphabetical order?" The other two nodded as Kori wrote it down on the parchment.

"And what shall our first 'act' be?" Kori asked, scanning Wren and Cat's faces.

"Well, the marauders are always doing things to that Snape kid… maybe we could outdo them using their own victim." Wren suggested. She felt kind of sorry for Snape, but she still didn't like him… the evil, greasy, slime ball that he was.

Cassandra smiled evilly before rummaging through her school bag. "How about we (Crack! Came the sound of silver duct tape coming off it's roll) duct tape him to a wall? I mean, it's totally harmless…"

* * *

The next chapter should include a little more on the Teen Titans and Lord of the Rings side of the story... It might only be a little of that though.

Please review! I don;t care if you flame, I just want to know people are reading this.


End file.
